Clones
by Maethoriel Raina
Summary: An AU story that follows up on the episode Fragile Balance, but with a twist. Hope you like.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

*****

She was an angel. It was the only word that came to mind. She had come into his life and brightened his future. He hadn't known what to think when she showed up on the doorstep of the house that the Air Force had rented for him. She looked so familiar, so like the woman he… no she was something that had been taken from him, along with his career and life as an adult. Now he was facing his life over again, and though it was a common enough wish, it looks a little different if you have to experience it with no way of going back to your old life. So this girl on his doorstep was just a reminder that's all. Until that was, she spoke.

"Jack?"

With that one word his whole future that he had planned out all of a sudden became that much brighter, that much more liveable.

"Why did you do it?" A simple question with such far reaching answers and explanations she knew she couldn't answer standing on the porch.

"Can I come in?"

Answering a question with a question. Way to avoid the conversation Sam, she told herself. He didn't say anything just looked at her, probably trying to see the woman that she was, or will be, in her face. He took a step back to allow her in and led her into the living room.

"I would offer you a beer but I'm kind of out. Didn't think the store clerk would accept my word that I'm a fifty one year old Air Force Colonel trapped inside his cloned teenage body. Soda?"

She smiled. At least he was still being sarcastic, seeing the funny side. She had had less time than him to realize the full extent of their now shared new existence and it was a little overwhelming.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning" More of a statement than a question but she wanted to find an opening to the unavoidable conversation.

"Well I know all about me being cloned and it not going according to plan, right up until Thor fixed me. But where you come in I'm completely clueless."

They had moved into the living room and with his last statement had thrown up his arms and fell backwards onto the couch behind him. From his slouched position he looked up at her, gestured that she should sit down, then gave her a look so reminiscent of the adult Jack O'Neil that she did a double take. She sat and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Thor took me aside, while you were being treated the…the adult me. He asked whether you would cope … you know being on your own as it were. He said that their extensive study of humans had indicated an almost vital link between the well being of the individual with the presence of those close to that individual. It was documented on a number of occasions that…"

Okay enough was enough. She was definitely who he thought she was. Huh? Anyway she still had the ability to utterly and completely confuse him and give him a headache to add.

"Carter!"

She looked up in shock.

"You are Sam Carter aren't you? Air force Major, member of SG1, astrophyswhatsit thing?" She just nodded, a little smile gracing the corner of her mouth. Though she still seemed unsure of something. What of, well he still hadn't figured that part out yet.

"Thor wanted me to have a companion, someone else to share my fate as it were, right?" She nodded again. Carter mute. There was something you don't see everyday.

"And you volunteered … picked the short straw … what?"

"Um, no Sir. I volunteered. I understood what Thor was getting at. The thought of not being able to live your life, the life you had … in fact having to redo a part of your life that you had done with, all over again. It would be a shock … and hard to deal with … and I …I wanted to … to"

"You wanted what? You do realize what you've done don't you."

I was babbling, I knew it, he knew it. It's something I could never stop myself doing when he was around, he had always had that effect on me. It was kind of reassuring that he still could. Embarrassing, but reassuring. He was angry now, pacing. I had wondered what kind of reaction I was going to get, whether the joking 'forget about it' Jack, or the 'what the hell did you think you were doing?' Jack. I kind of figured it was a toss up, a fifty fifty chance, and it wasn't looking good.

"Christ Carter. Just … please just tell me what in the world you were thinking when you did this. Just how the hell did you rationalize it?"

I sat down. His pacing was starting to make me nervous and I needed to be calm, and rational. I needed to tell him all the sound and rational reasons why I allowed for a teenage clone of myself to be made and…

"I felt like it was the right thing to do, I couldn't bear to know that you were going through all this alone. With no one. That we would never have a chance to be together. Well you know, you would never know how much I felt…" She suddenly stopped and looked up at him. He was looking at her. A strange look on his face. "I said all that out loud didn't I?"

He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted. Now that I had started I need to get it all out. All of the stuff that had been weighing on me since this whole senario started. From realizing that he had somehow become younger overnight, and then worrying about losing him if we couldn't find a way to reverse the procedure, to then realizing it wasn't really him and he was fine and okay and that I still had a chance to be able to tell him how I felt, but then chickening out, like I had done all those other times when we had saved the world once again, when we had cheated death and diverted disaster. She had always chickened out. But the thought of him being alone living with the memories of a life that was still there, still being lived, still accessible, but someone else was already living it. She had needed to do something, and when Thor had come to her the solution was simple.

She had finished speaking. Now there was silence in the room but Jack's brain was too busy trying to process what she had said that he wouldn't have noticed if a bomb had gone off.

"Maybe I should go." He wasn't sure if he heard the words or the sadness that they were spoken with, but whichever it was it woke him to the here and now.

"There's a spare room that you can use. It's late. We should continue this in the morning." His words held no emotion. His face was completely blank. She couldn't read him. Even his eyes. She had always been able to read him through his eyes. But now they were dead, shut to her. A sharp pain rent it's way through her heart. She wouldn't cry. She would stay strong. She repeated that to herself over and over as she made her way to the bedroom he had indicated as he had retreated to his own room.

She was here with him. In the same situation as each other. It had seemed simple enough to her that they could deal with it together, as a couple maybe. But she had been stupid. As smart as she was Sam Carter was as stupid and as fallible as the next woman when it came to matters of the heart. And as the realization that she had been a fool dawned, so too did the knowledge that he had never been anything more than a considerate CO. Never crossing the bounds of the professional relationship that they had. It was all in her mind.

"Stupid, so stupid. He doesn't love you, he never did. You're such a fool. Now look what you've done." She would leave. She knew it was what she had to do. It was the only thing to do. It was the best thing for the both of them. He wouldn't have to live with her presence and she would have live her life without him. Living with only her memories of him, the silly hope of his returning her feelings, the fantasies of marriage and kids and … it wasn't to be.

Maybe this time around she would get it right. Not fall for the one man who she couldn't have, the one man who she felt completed her, who... she would leave. It was the only option she had left. It would stop him from being embarrassed, and stop her from experiencing the gut wrenching hurt of his ultimate rejection.

She would leave, as early as possible the next morning, and with that thought she settled down on the bed waiting for the morning to come.

*****

She turned over for the millionth time that night. She couldn't sleep. She had always been hyper aware of him and meeting his teenage clone as a teenager herself had caused no change whatsoever in her reaction to him. When she had first met him, when she was an adult, she thought he was cute in a boyish kind of way, but no Jack O'Neil. Not the Jack O'Neil that she lusted after, the one who stared in her erotic dreams, the one she … well, loved. But now, now something was different. She didn't understand it but she found that as a teenager she found his teenage self very attractive, even more so than the adult version. She sat up and ran her hands over her face. She knew what her body, even her psyche, wanted and it seemed there was no way she was going to get to sleep unless she succumbed.

The urge was strong and easy to fulfil. In the past when she had felt like this after a day of hiking across some new planet or him dropping in to her lab for a chat or a joint snack in the commissary she could come home, and have no distractions and get him out of her system as much as possible. If that didn't work she would lay back in bed naked imagining his hands roaming over her body. Fooling herself that it was him thrusting into her instead of a phallic shaped piece of plastic. Nope thinking about that didn't help her situation either. She could feel her underwear starting to get damp, and the urge was getting stronger.

Fuck it. He's here right across the hallway. Why shouldn't I? She would be leaving soon and indulging once, just once, wouldn't do any harm. Anyway there were no more regs to consider. She wasn't with the Air Force any more, no more career to think about, no threat of court martial or dishonourable discharge. With that thought Sam Carter put aside eight years of restraint and crossed the hallway to Jack's room. She slowly pushed the door open to reveal him laying sprawled out on his bed. The covers barely gracing his hips revealing a long hard torso and well defined arms that were reminiscent of the glimpses of the other Jack O'Neil's body she had had the chance to look at, well ogle, over the years. The differences she saw, were not so much the shape but the absence of the scars and tan of the older version. This Jack had not been through the many battles and fights as the older one had, not physically anyway. The mental scars were still there. As were hers, and having a new life and body didn't change that.

His movement startled her for a moment thinking he had woken. He was tossing as if having a bad dream. A part of her mind was aware of the fact that the sheet was slipping slightly with every move, just a little bit further…

"Sam! No!" His shout brought her back to the situation at hand. Definitely a bad dream, and about her apparently. She thought she understood. She had had her share of bad dreams. The ones where they weren't so lucky. After every successful mission that they had survived through the skin of their teeth, she would suffer bad dreams for weeks afterwards. What if they hadn't been so lucky? What if they had been that little bit slower, that little bit closer to the explosions and arcs of fire? She would see him lying in a pool of his own blood. Sometimes shot, sometimes burnt by the hit from a staff blast, injured in many different ways but always fatal, his life slipping away in front of her, unable to do anything but watch. And she would wake sweating and sobbing. The one thing she knew could get her back to sleep was his presence by her side reassuring her he was okay, that it had just been a bad dream. Unfortunately, excepting missions, that was never the case and she knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep until she had seen him, spoken to him. Only then could she get to sleep. And everyone thought her insomniac working was because she was so focused on figuring out the solution to whatever problem happened to be eluding her at that particular moment in time.

Jack was still tossing, a sweat breaking out over his body. Sam quickly jumped into action. Many a night she had needed him but he wasn't there. He needed her now and nothing was going to stop her from going to him. She slipped into the bed next to him and gently rolled him to his side facing her. She wrapped her arms around him, laying his head on her chest and pulling the covers up to cover them both. She was still leaving, she promised herself but she would do this for him. For her. To remember these moments in the greyness of her life without him.

*****

Sunlight burned into his eyes waking him and he turned into the warm body next to him burying his face into smooth, soft flesh. He swam to the surface of consciousness, a niggle of a thought in the back of his mind, keeping him from falling back to sleep. Jack opened his eyes to a lovely sight. Pale creamy mounds were currently cushioning his head giving him a lovely view down the tank top that encased said breasts. He could feel his arm wrapped around the figure's flat stomach, and his legs tangled with some seriously long and shapely legs.

Jack's brain suddenly rebooted and with a start realised where he was and who the figure he was currently laying on belonged to. But that wasn't possible was it? He wasn't sure if he was actually awake or still dreaming. A pressure in his bladder convinced him of his conscious state and his need to move, but waking up with her, had seriously put his body on high alert. He was hyper aware of the smoothness of her skin, the scent of shampoo and a subtle fragrance that was uniquely Carter. He remembered the dream he'd had, the nightmare, always did. Haunting him in his waking hours as much as in his dreams.

After much internal debate, he gently disengaged himself and went to relieve his bladder. His morning hard on was unusually, well, hard this morning. As he approached the bed he slowed down and gently sat down next to her. Her hair was mussed and he reached out a hand to stroke away the lock of hair covering her face. It was silky smooth, and long. Much longer than he had ever seen it. Almost reminiscent of the pictures he'd seen of her when she was younger. Well that made sense he thought. She was younger.

He lay down carefully next to her and just looked. Seeing the curve of her jaw, the dip of her waist, the arc of her legs under the covers. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He was still angry, but he couldn't find it in his heart to resent her for what she had done. She was his salvation. He moved closer, touching her body with his. Slowly, carefully wrapping her in his embrace. His heart sang as she curled up to him, instinctively seeking his touch even in her sleep. He laid his head on hers and for the first time since this whole thing started he truly felt as if he had come home.

Around mid morning Sam woke to a gentle thrusting behind her. She opened her eyes and saw the sun climbing the sky through the window. She started to rise, aware of her plans to run as soon as the morning had come, but the arm around her waist tightened, bringing her closer to his body making her aware of the hardness pressing into the cleft of her ass, and a gentle thrusting movement that had not abated since it had woken her. She turned her head and seeing he was asleep, her guilt increased. She had placed him in such a position that would cause him no end of embarrassment, but she was relishing in his touch and response to her.

She should go, before he woke up. And she was going to move right ... now. Even in her mind her intent sounded weak. Instead she settled back into his embrace, leaning into his body, causing him to tighten his hold even more. Their bodies fitted together in a way that she had never experienced before, with such ease and familiarity it seemed as if she were made for him, and in a way she was.

She shouldn't be doing this, she knew that. This was taking advantage of him in the lowest way possible. But she couldn't help it, her body wanted him, she knew that the inevitable absence of him would be an inescapable void of darkness and pain and through all that, she was still aware of her body's response to him. Her breathing was quickening, her pulse racing. She felt dampness in her panties and an ache forming low in her abdomen.

At first she was unaware of the lightly placed kisses along her shoulder, but as they neared a sensitive spot on her neck, her body responded automatically, arching and presenting her neck to him in an almost primal need to be touched. She heard him murmuring her name in between kisses. His breath washing over her, tickling her skin as he moved inch by inch up her jaw to her lips. Without conscious thought her hand moved to the back of his head guiding him to where she wanted him, and he followed with no complaints.

He wanted more. He moved them so she was lying on her back, with him half on half off her, his erection was digging into her hip and his weight on her chest was making breathing even more difficult than before. But there was no way in the world would she ask him to move, if it meant he would stop the delicious things he was doing with his lips. He grazed her lips fleetingly, back and forth, his eyes boring into hers and their movements slowing until they were still, lips barely touching, breathing in each others air.

"Sam?" A whispered question.

"Jack" A whispered answer.

*****

She didn't know whether he had this effect on her because they had both reverted to the sex obsessed, constant horny state of being teenagers, or whether he would have had the same affect if they were in their adult state. Something to ask her adult self if ever they got the chance to talk. But the way things were going before they'd became younger, it wasn't probable that she would have first hand knowledge of her Jack anyway.

It was weird the effect he had on her, he only had to gently touch her and she found herself ready for him to fuck her. It had always been a problem, from him holding her hand to help her up off the ground, or, in the situations like on Hathor's planet where they had been pressed close to each other, too close. She had learned to hide her responses over the years. She could now control her breathing and her blush as much as physically possible, but nothing she could do could change the more intimate reactions her body had to the man currently doing divine things to her breasts.

She tried not to squirm but the dampness between her legs was driving her to distraction and was only slightly less uncomfortable than the burning desire centred between her legs. The pressure, the want for a hand, his, hers, anyone's, to just cup her. That's all she needed, just a little pressure. She redoubled her efforts to remain still, not wanting to disturb the ministrations to her body that were driving her wild, but his scent washed over her in waves triggering spikes of sensation to jolt through her system.

That's it, she had had enough. She wrapped her long legs around his hips, her arms cradling his head, and turned them, settling herself on top of him. Once recovered from the unexpected movement he grabbed her hips as she rotated her groin against his. The powerful hardness she could feel created such a welcome friction against her swollen flesh, she thought she would come from just that alone. Jack groaned at the stimulation and retaliated by pushing off her tank, that had fallen down and covered her breasts, revealing her pale flesh once again, lightly red in places from his previous enthusiastic attention.

Her nipples had contracted to painfully erect points which he teased and pulled at with sure fingers causing her hips to jerk slightly, interrupting the rhythm she had established. He could feel her heat through the double barrier of his boxers and her shorts. Her wetness was slowly seeping through the cloth allowing him to smell her scent for the first time.

He moved one hand from her breasts, causing her to moan and push her chest against the remaining hand for extra stimulation. His hand gently stroked against the damp patch of her crotch, running his finger slowly and firmly up and down the groove of her feminine lips before rotating his hand to run a nail over the swollen bundle of pleasure that was begging for attention.

Sam convulsed with the unexpected orgasm which caught her by surprise not only in it's timing but intensity. She had never come so quick before. With previous lovers arousal was slow to build, and she was unfortunate enough in the fact that one wrong move from her lover would bring her right back to the starting line.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy sex, she did. A lot. But she had rarely been with a guy that was considerate enough to show her the needed attention that would allow her to fully enjoy the experience. Normally it was an uncomfortable and sometimes painful endurance test. Especially with lovers who didn't care and just took her for their pleasure. She had become quite adapt at faking orgasms to speed up the proceedings, as well as certain techniques to keep certain lovers satisfied and well … sated for the rest of the evening.

So far Jack O'Neil seemed to be a different kettle of fish altogether. The fact that she had already come and he hadn't even removed her pyjama shorts boded well for the rest of the evening. She rose from his chest where she had collapsed boneless after the orgasm. No rushing her, no crass 'was it good for you lines', just a small loving smile and patience. Sam felt her love for him expand, flowing through her veins until she thought she would explode with the sensation of knowing that she had been right about him no matter what type of dumb, sarcastic and sometimes insubordinate facade he used to stop people from getting close.

When Sam abruptly moved off of him and crawled to the end of the bed, he panicked, and tried to get up. Platitudes, apologies and promises all rushed into his mind. Anything to get her to stay. All cognitive function ceased when her hands pulled his boxers off his hips in one swift move, and her sweet full lips stretched around his cock, engulfing it in such a blissfully wet heat he thought he would pass out from the intensity of the sensations. He looked down at her as she pulled back, his cock glistening with her saliva, her breasts bouncing with her motions. He felt a lump form in his throat. Right then she was so beautiful, he thought he would die from the love he felt for her. It was so strong it seemed almost a physical entity had invaded his body.

Her tongue found his slit just as her hand came up to cup his balls. Jack couldn't control the thrusting of his hips forcing his cock deeper into her mouth. He expected her to pull back and tell him to do that again with threats of stopping. Instead she took him in deeper relaxing her throat muscles, deep throating him. He had never had a woman do that to him, never had a woman who actually enjoyed giving him head as much as Sam Carter seemed to right now. He could hear her moaning and even squeaking on occasion, as she licked, nipped and thoroughly devoured his cock.

Against his body's wishes he pushed lightly at her shoulders encouraging her to rise. Her face had a sweetly confused look as she wiped her mouth of the mixture of saliva and his pre come.

"Wasn't it good?" She whispered, the confused look giving way to a hurt and embarrassed one. He pulled her down on him, holding her face between his hands he kissed, her thoroughly fucking her mouth with his tongue, hoping to wipe her face of all expression. At first she tried to pull away to reiterate her question, but a firm hand on the back of her head stopped her movement. The other hand worked her shorts off, his dick twitching at the discovery that she had been going commando. His fingers lightly moved over her ass cheeks, dipping slightly into the groove and following it down until he found her swollen lips, slippery with her fuck juices.

He switched their positions, never breaking the kiss. He brought the head of his dick up to her opening, slightly breaching her. They broke the kiss simultaneously. He looked down at her, seeing her looking back with such love and trust he wanted to just push into her and fuck her hard. But the resistance he felt reminded him, that though they may have had sex before, these bodies hadn't. Which didn't really affect him, but Sam.

"I want to be inside you the first time Sam. I'll go slowly I promise." He saw a moments confusion and then her brain caught up with her and realised what he just said.

"I know Jack. I love you." And she did. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice.

"I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her, tasting her lips, and slowly breached her opening. She could feel every ridge that entered her, inch by delicious inch, stretching her so slowly and pushing until he encountered resistance. He stopped to let her adjust, forcing his body not to react to her muscles squeezing around his cock. He focused on Sam, her head thrashing from side to side.

"God, you're big … such a big cock … oh God … you feel so good" If he had thought just being in her was hard. Add to that Sam Carter whimpering such dirty things, and his restraint really was being put to the test.

He pushed past the resistance slowly but firmly, trying to ignore her moans of discomfort. But they wormed themselves into his heart anyway. He was hurting the woman that he loved. Sam felt the pain of his intrusion, but it didn't compare to the pain she could see on his face. She realised what this was doing to him, that hurting her was hurting him. She murmured his name and brought her hands to his face making him look at her.

"I love you" She whispered trying to allow how she felt about him show through her eyes, to let him see. His mouth descended, covering hers and his tongue explored the cavern of her mouth, her teeth, her tongue, the taste that was uniquely her. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him fully enter, the small sting was wiped out by the wonderful sensations of being fully filled up to the hilt and stretched by him. She could feel her muscles still contracting around him; his balls were resting against her ass as her juices leaked out and covered them. She felt like she was in heaven.

Jack's mouth moved from hers to tease first one nipple then the other, causing streaks of pleasure to course straight to her clit making it throb for similar attention. He wasn't moving, and she so desperately wanted him to.

"Jack, please" She begged. Sam Carter was not above begging when it came to sex. Especially sex with one Jack O'Neill. And he complied. Not much else he could do. He would defy any red blooded male to refuse Sam Carter anything when they were in a similar position. But that led to thoughts of her with other men, something that definitely spoiled the current mood. So he concentrated instead on all the deliciously sinful things he was going to do to her later on. First, he had to make her come.

He slowly withdrew, and then quickly plunged in, surprising her into letting out some very dirty words. Which of course made him do the same thing again, and again, and again. The slow retreat building anticipation, then the sudden fullness of him thrusting inside her drove her higher and higher. The pressure in her stomach was building at such an unbelievable rate, that it was making her crazy, on the one hand wanting more, and on the other wanting to reach the peak and fall over.

She screamed his name as her body convulsed under his, the rhythmic contractions around his cock caused him to come with her, pumping his seed into her waiting womb. The feel of his come against her cervix caused her orgasm to increase in it's intensity until she saw nothing but blackness.

*****

"Do you ever wonder about them?"

Jack looked over at Sam. She was laid out and snuggled up on the couch wrapped up in an afghan, which was usually draped over the back of the couch. Her hair a little mussed and a slight blush still lingered over her cheeks. He smirked as he sat down in the chair next to her and snuck a look at the book that she was reading. He could see enough of the title that he knew that he probably wouldn't understand the synopsis let alone the first page.

He didn't really get the snuggling thing, she did it in bed too, something about being able to snuggle up and being cozy. He loved watching her do that, especially just after he made her come. Seeing her eyes become heavy and lidded, more drowsy, than aroused like before. It was something that he had never of guessed about Sam, thought a lot about, but never really guessed what she would be like in bed. There was plenty of stuff about her that he hadn't guessed, and he was enjoying learning each new aspect that made her Sam. Like the way she was ticklish on the back of her knees, the way she moaned when he nibbled the sweet spot behind her ear, the way she looked when she came, sometimes arching and screaming sometimes moaning and quiet. Yes, he very much enjoyed learning about this new aspect of Sam. He almost wanted to thank Loki for that, almost.

"Jack?"

His musings interrupted, he concentrated on her question, and not the growing hardness inside his pants. It took a while for the haze of arousal to fade and her meaning to penetrate.

"Who us?"

"Yeah" She dropped the book onto her lap and gave him a strange look. Fear struck through his heart, a sharp pain lancing through his chest at the thought of losing her.

"Your not regretting your decision are you?" He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice and he wasn't sure if he was completely successful. After Thor had 'fixed' him, the reality of redoing his teenage years had loomed in front of him, and though the alternative wasn't pretty, he wasn't sure whether he could cope. Then she had come, she had made his life bearable.

"No. I'm glad." Jack relaxed and started breathing again. "Being here with you is the best thing that could've happened. And redoing high school, well it wasn't what I had planned, but at least it gives us time to be together, to get to know each other better." This last comment caused Jack to smirk. After a rocky start they had got to know each other much better, and he was definitely enjoying that perk of their condition.

She smiled at his smirk, she knew exactly what he was thinking. When this had all started they had had a rough start, and she was on the verge of running away even though the whole reason she had decided to allow herself to be cloned was that she could be with him. Well at least her clone could, and Jack wouldn't be alone. She had been afraid at first that he didn't feel the same way, because no matter how much she was Colonel Samantha Carter she was also Sam, the shy teenage girl that had never really attracted the boys attention except if they wanted help in class. Added to that adult insecurities and she had almost convinced herself that he didn't care for her, love her.

"Not really. Seems like a past life, something that happened to someone else."

His answer interrupted her thoughts of the past and she smiled at him, the big full blown smile that she knew he loved and then returned to her book, enjoying the response she saw she had caused. Yep, there were definite perks to being teenagers after all.

Jack had thought he had got his hard on under control until the witch smiled that smile. Yep he was a gonna. He knelt on the floor and crawled on his knees toward the couch. Something else he could thank Loki for (not that he would), no more bad knees. It had certainly opened up some interesting possibilities that he thought he would have to leave behind as he had gotton older. He placed an arm on its back and one on the armrest at Sam's head. She looked up from the book and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Jack nuzzled at her neck hearing her gasp, then moan, when he found the sweet spot behind her ear. Her book dropped to her lap for a second time, and then was completely abandoned. What could anyone expect when he was doing such delicious things to her neck? She was only human after all.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?" He carried on, moving to her jaw, biting slightly, then on to nibble at her sweet lips.

"What are you doing?" She was breathing heavily now, he saw.

"What does it look like I'm doing Sam?" He started moving down her neck, pausing to bite lightly at her collarbones before nudging the afghan aside and moved down the v created by her shirt.

"Um…er"

"Hmm?" He was getting close. She was having difficulty speaking.

"Um, but we only just…" He bit at her nipple poking through her light cotton shirt, already hard and crying out for attention, causing Sam to forget what she had wanted to say.

"Just what?"

"Well you know…"

"No I don't." He moved onto the other nipple, paying equal attention between both. The hand that wasn't supporting him moved down her body brushing it between the gentle swells of her breasts and across the flat plane of her stomach. Her muscles twitched at the contact. Ticklish, he loved it. He slowly insinuated his hand between her legs and cupped her mound, relishing in the way her legs parted of their own accord and at the hot dampness that he found.

"Well…you know…this" Well that was true. It had to be a couple of hours since he had woken up, her mouth on his morning hard on. Apparently he had gotten hard while sleeping as usual, and his thrusting into her had woken her up. So she had decided to reciprocate. Hell of a way to be woken up. Did he mention how much he liked his new life?

"You want me to stop?" She shook her head in the negative. Yep, first mission objective completed. Sam Carter's brilliant mind was unable to formulate words.

Second objective. Clothes, or rather the lack of them.


End file.
